Elena Salvatore
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: What if Damon was the one who saved Elena in the car accident ? What if Stefan was dating Lexi ? What if Elena falls in love with Damon ? What if Jeremy falls in love with Jules ? This story is about love, complicated because of damon and stefans pasts.
1. 1 Second Chance

**CHAPTER 1** _Second Chance_

Everything went black…but only for a second. You know how in movies, people pass out and stay passed out for hours at a time ? Well that's a lie. Doctors say that if you pass out for more then a couple of minutes than you probably have brain damage and if for some hours, you probably are in a coma. Just as I regained conscientious, my feet felt wet. I looked down and remembered we had crashed into the river. The water was coming in from every little crack in our suburban. My mom wasn't talking, she wouldn't wake up. My dad was though. He kept saying to wait until the car filled up all of the way and then open the door. To go ahead and get unbuckled right now. To hold my breath at the last second and hold for as long as I can.

Just when I couldn't hold it any longer, a figure appeared in the water, swimming so fast towards us that it looked like a blur. My dad kept pointing to the back; to me. Telling the guy to get me first. Just as I was going to see the guys face, I blacked out. When I woke up again, I spat out water and sucked in as much air as I could between coughs.

"Who…saved-me ?" I asked not wanting to waste any breath by talking at the moment. "Where's-my-parents ?"

I woke up breathing heavy. I think I may have even of screamed. No, then Jenna would have came into my room. I pushed my long, thick brown hair out of my face and looked around my room. I could never sleep after I…remembered if you will, about that night. I looked at the clock, the green light shining into my eyes. It was 4PM. I was going to wake up at 5AM anyway for the first day back to _Mystic Falls High. _The first day back since the accident. Except this time, there would be no cheerleading team and no boyfriend. I guess I just wasn't 'peppy' enough anymore to cheerlead and I wasn't happy enough to be a girlfriend. I needed my time.

I got up, made my bed and hopped into the shower. The steam helped me to wake up, pulling me a little more out of my 'dream'. If only it could help me pull a little more. I blow dried my hair, then straightened it and hopped into a dark washed pair of jeans, then a long sleeved cranberry t-shirt. I threw on some foundation and mascara then threw on my leather jacket and headed out of the door with my back pack and a granola bar. This first day of school was going to be hell. But hey, this was my second chance.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. :)**

**Tell me what you guys think so far, it would mean a lot.**

**-Jax**


	2. 2 Blue Eyes

**First off, wow, I am shocked by how many RA****, FA, FS, SA and AA's I got for just one chapter ! Literaly a second after I posted this, I had a story alert, so Thanks so so so so so much to:**

**-Forever-Diamonds**

**-britvamp**

**-SunMoon206**

**-Lopez1820 - Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you liked it !**

**-Arina33**

**-VampireLover777**

**-TheWindHoldsMySecrets -Cool name by the way, I really like it.**

**-butterbutt XD -Thanks so much for the review gurl !**

**-rsalvatore**

**-kaitlynnnx3**

**-Ashi and Damon Salvatore - Thank you so much for the review ! I am glad you liked it.**

**-Fire and Ice and Clouds - Love your name too **

**-AzureRoseSky - Thank you so much for the review and I promise most of the chapter to come will be longer. :)**

**-NickiM12**

**And I am sorry for the first chapter being so short, my first chapter to any story is always short just to get a fanbase going. **

**-Jax**

****

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2 Blue Eyes

When I got to school, I was early so I sat at one of the tables in the yard and pulled out my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the first day back to school since the accident and I'm not sure if I am ready but I was given a second chance for a reason and today I am going to start that second chance. I'm nervous about how different people will treat me. I used to like being the most popular girl in, Mystic Falls High, but now I wish that I was one of the more invisible girls. Pray for a good day._

_-Elena Gilbert_

"Elena, there you are." Jeremy said running up to the table I was sitting at, his left hand over his book back strap so it wouldn't slip off his shoulder. "I was worried about you." He confessed breathlessly taking a seat on the opposite of me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have left a note. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come to school early, get some writing down." I explained, lifting my journal up before slipping it back into my backpack and standing up.

"The school opens 30 minutes early this morning so everybody can find their classes and fix any scheduling issues before the school day officially starts so do you want to head in ?" He asked, standing up to join me.

"Yeah, sure." I breathed.

* * *

I had one more class left to go to but I just couldn't stand another, 'I'm so sorry for your loss.', so I split. I had showed up early anyway so I figured it was fair enough. I was so distracted trying to find my keys in my purse that I ran in to somebody.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized, grabbing the persons paper that they had dropped. When I stood back up, and this is going to sound cheesy, but my breath was taken away. What I saw were two icy blue eyes, if not the bluest eyes I had ever seen and the most beautifully defined jaw structure.

"It's okay, you look like you have a lot on your mind anyway." He said, smiling so warmly I swear I could feel my heart melt.

"You have no idea." I confessed, rolling my eyes.

"I bet. Anyway, I'm Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand.

"And I am Elena Gilbert." I told him, reaching mine out and connecting with his. A sense of warmness went up my arm when we touched.

"I'm new here, that's why I'm a liiiitle late." He understated.

"If by, liiiitle, you mean the whole school day than okay." I laughed.

I almost touched my mouth in shock of my laugh but I stopped myself. I have barely smiled since the accident and this…stranger, all of a sudden made me laugh.

"Well, good day miss. Hopefully I will see you around school tomorrow." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. I didn't say anything because I was shocked at that gesture. Nobody had ever done that to me but my grandfather and he had died when I was 12. When I was finally able to say something back, he was too far gone down the walk and about to enter the school so I just continued to my car and started it up, then headed to my house.

* * *

I grabbed a bite to eat when I got home then laid down on the couch and watched some TV. I guess I was more tired than I had thought because I didn't wake up until the doorbell rang. The sun was just setting and the comedy I had been watching was now some advertising show.

I slowly stood up to avoid a grey spell, then made my way to the door, my hand over my mouth hiding a yawn when I opened it.

"Tonight is movie night so get into your pajamas and make some popcorn." Caroline excitedly informed me, walking in past me without an invitation.

"Sorry about her, can we come in is what she meant to say." Bonnie apologized, smiling.

"Sure." I answered, forcing a small smile.

"You left early girl, you should have told us and we would have split with you." Bonnie kindly remarked.

"Thanks, I just needed some fresh air you know ?" I asked rhetorically.

"course." Bonnie smiled, while Caroline threw a pack of microwavable, _Act II, _butterpopcorn.

It felt different hanging out with my friends. I'm glad they didn't acknowledge that also because they made things feel a little more like they used to. Bonnie had picked out, The Town, on Paper view and Caroline made the popcorn even though she knew the smell made me nauseous. Maybe she had forgotten. Besides, it had been a while since we had, really, hung out.

* * *

"So there was this guy in the office today. Oh, My, Gosh." Caroline boasted, laying on my bed on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air. We had moved up to my room now that Jenna was back from work and our movie was over. "He had the bluest eyes and my god, he was cute." She continued. My heart stopped at the description.

"Damon." I told her. "His name is Damon." I smiled, knowing she would be jealous that I had met him first.

"What, you already met him ?" Caroline asked jealousy, sitting up now.

"On my way out." I told her, turning back to Bonnie and removing the hot barrel of the curling iron, releasing a dark brown curl.

"You always get to them first Elena Gilbert." Caroline scowled, standing up now. "Anyway, I have to pee." She said more calmly, her blonde curls swinging behind her as she turned and made her way to the bathroom.

"Same old Caroline." I chuckled. I knew she wasn't trying to be mean, that's just how she had always been.

"Yep, same old Caroline." Bonnie agreed, smiling.

"You know I can hear you guys, right ?" Caroline asked, from the bathroom. Bonnie and I both started laughing so hard that we ended up on the floor. Caroline walked out and stopped mid-walk, seeing us on the ground. She rolled her eyes and stepped over us. "Laugh it up you two." She said as she stepped over us. I don't know why but that made us laugh louder. Caroline rolled her eyes again as she plopped down on my bed and eventually she started laughing too.

Maybe I will never be okay with my parents death. Maybe all I can do is learn to live with it and get by the best I can day by day. All I know is that being with my friends like old times made me forget for just a couple of hours and that helped me to live.

* * *

**Sooo, whadya think ? **

**I love to know all of the fans of my stories opinions and suggestions for future updates. Every opinion is considered.**

**Anyway thanks again and I hoped you guys liked it as much as the first chapter. :)**

**There will be more Damon in the next chapter !**

**-Jax**


	3. 3 Normal Weekend

**CHAPTER 3, **_Normal weekend_

_Dear Diary,_

_The first week of school was the slowest week of my life. I pray that this weekend will help me to get myself together. I think everybody in the entire school approached me some time during the week and shared their condolences. I hope that everybody has gotten their condolences out of their system because I'm ready to forget the best that I can and be the happiest I can possibly be and people constantly reminding me that my life will be changed forever is not helping that. This weekend is my time to be normal and what better way to do that than go to a party located in the woods of the Lockwood's old property ?_

_-Elena Gilbert_

I shut my diary and looked out of my window as I sat on my window seat and admired the beauty of the sun setting and the rest of God's creations; the trees and birds and all of the living things. I couldn't help but wonder why he had to take a certain two creations that just so happened to be mine. But that's where faith came in. This is when it is most important. The trees became blurry and before I could even blink, tears escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly as my phone rang. I got up, setting my diary back beneath the window seat and walked over to my bed to retrieve my phone. The caller ID said Caroline.

"Hello ?" I said meekly.

"Hi, it's Caroline. There's this party tonight that Tyler is throwing to celebrate the end of the first week of school and I was wondering if you were going ?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that Bonnie had already invited me.

"I know, I'm going." I informed her as I walked to my mirror in the corner of my room beside the window seat.

"Oh. Who told you ?" She asked even though her guess was right.

"Uh Bonnie." I answered, wiping under my eyes to remove smeared make-up.

"Ah, I figured. Anyway, I'll see you there girl. You it's at 10 right ?"

"Yeah, I'll be there around 10:15 okay ?" I said, walking to my staircase.

"Okay cool. See you tonight."

"Alright, see you." I said before quickly shutting my phone and slipping it between my pink-black polka dotted Victoria Secret Boyfriend night pants while I made my way down the steps to go ask Jenna permission to go. I knew she would say yes because I hadn't done much of anything during the summer. I pulled my plain white tank top over my pants from where it rode up when slipping my cell in between my pants.

* * *

Jenna was at the stove, stirring dinner which I believe was beef stir fry with veggies.

"Hey." I greeted as I entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"What's up girlie ?" She asked, quickly looking over her shoulder.

"There's this party tonight and-"

"Go, it's fine." She interrupted, placing the top back on top of the pan, leaving a circle of water on the counter where the top had been.

"Thanks."

"Mhm, just be home by 12 and if you're going to be later than that, just stay the night with a friend and call me so I know." She told me, now looking at me. Her rules were not bad at all and definitely would be respected.

"I'm probably going to stay the night at Bonnie's. When I'm positive I'll text you and let you know." I promised. Truthfully, I was planning on staying out all night and getting decently drunk like I used to do every now and then on the weekends. I knew Bonnie nor Caroline would mind if I stayed the night; if anything they would be ecstatic and welcome it. I starting to leave the kitchen while Jenna was opened a draw and pulled out some silverware.

"You have a key right ?" She called behind me. I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah. Even if I didn't, I know Jeremy has one." I smiled.

"Help me set the table." She smiled, nodding her head telling me to go there.

"Sure." I told her, making my way to the cabinet where the plates were.

I grabbed three and went to set them on the table when Jeremy entered the kitchen.

"I'm eating at the Grill with Vicki then I'm probably going to stay the night with some friends." He announced just as I was about to set the third plate on the table.

"Okay, just be safe and no drinking." She told him, remembering the many summer nights that he had come home drunk.

"That's why I am spending the night at a friends house." He joked, even though we both knew he wasn't. I gave him a look to tell him to stop and be more respectful.

"Ha, ha. But seriously, both of you be safe, okay ?" Poor Jenna. We were all she had left since her mom, our grandma, died last year. Jeremy and I had never met my mom's dad because he died before we were born and our dad's dad left when he was born. My dad's grandma had Alzheimer's and could barely talk from a stroke all we had left was Jenna too.

* * *

I changed into some faded dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved navy blue-crewneck shirt, then slipped on my black leather jacket and into my black converse. I kept my make-up light and added some foundation and mascara and a little bit of black eye shadow on the corners. I applied some chap stick then made my way down the steps.

"I'm heading out." I told Jenna who was on the couch watching her nightly soap operas.

"Okay, have fun." She smiled before turning back to the TV.

The weather was perfect. It was just cold enough for where you needed a jacket but not too cold. I hopped into my navy Prius and texted Bonnie to let her know I was on my way and to be looking out before starting the engine and making my way to the party. I knew Jeremy would probably be there because where there is a party, there is normally Jeremy and Vicki.

The party already had a decent amount of people and it was only 10:20. Right away I spotted Bonnie.

"Hey." I breathed as I approached her.

"I'm glad you came." She smiled excitedly like she had missed her best friend. "That guy is here." She informed me, raising her eyebrows.

"What guy ?" I asked clueless.

"Damon Salvatore and his brother, Stefan is here also with his girlfriend, Lexi." She informed me yet again. My eyes brightened up a little when I heard he was here. Bonnie saw my face and laughed.

"I'm sure we will run into him." She smiled, clearly enjoying my presence.

I had been at the party talking with some friends for about an hour and a half now and hadn't seen Damon so I decided to get a drink. There were coolers all over the place that was filled with all kinds of different drinks.

"I'm going to go and get a drink." I told Bonnie over the radio since we were right near it. She nodded her head.

One cooler had bottles of ever clear in and some red plastic cups nearby so I took one of those and poured the plastic cup up halfway with ever clear. I knew if I wanted to be drunk, all I had to do was drink that little bit. When I turned around from getting a drink I ran into somebody. I looked up to apologize and paused at, 'I'm', when I saw it was Damon. Some alcohol had spilled on my shirt.

"S-sorry." I sheepishly apologized.

"No its fine, Its my fault." He apologized. I tightened my lips and looked down at my shirt and sucked my teeth.

"Now I'm going to smell like alcohol." I complained, wringing what little I could from my shirt.

"Here, let me." He offered taking my shirt and wringing it better than I could have.

"Thanks." I smiled when he looked back up at me.

"You want to take a walk ?" He asked.

"Sure." I knew I shouldn't take a walk with a 'stranger' but something about him made me feel safe.

Just when we were about to leave the crowd, we ran into his brother.

"Oh, Elena, this is my brother Stefan and his girlfriend of 40 years, Lexi." He joked. He sounded somewhat serious when he said it but Stefan and Lexi wasn't even 40 years old yet so I knew he was joking.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Elena Gilbert." I introduced myself. They both looked so intrigued by me. They looked at my very intently as if we were friends and I had died and came back from the dead.

"Hm, you look like a Katherine." Lexi smiled, breaking the silence.

"Well, we'll see you guys later…or not." Damon told them almost annoyed as soon as Lexi said that before he headed into the woods. I smiled at Stefan and Lexi as I walked by them to follow Damon.

* * *

"So where did you guys come from ?" I asked as we walked side by side through the woods.

"Italy. Its where we are from."

"Then why don't you guys have an accent ?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we were born in Italy and raised in the states. We moved a lot because my dad was in the Military so when he finally retired, we moved back to Italy."

"How old is your Dad ?" I asked, knowing you had to be pretty old to have retired in the United States.

"He was 40. He quit after serving them for 16 years. I was 16 years old when we headed back to Italy and when I was 17, which is now, I decided to come back here." He explained.

"Oh. So are your parents still in Italy ?" He looked out into the trees before answering.

"They're dead." He told me bluntly as if it didn't really bother him. Knowing he didn't need an, 'I'm sorry', I didn't say it.

"How ?" I asked, knowing the question about my parents coming up.

"My dad died in the war and My mom died of Yellow fever."

"Nobody dies of that anymore, especially not in the states. We have cures and preventions for that stuff." I told him confused.

"She didn't get hers." He said, glancing at me.

"And I thought you said your Dad quit."

"Well…I meant technically." He smiled as if it didn't hurt him at all.

"So what about yours ?" He asked, pulling a twig out of his walkway.

"Dead too." I told him exhaling.

"You have any siblings ?" He asked ignoring my question as if he knew that the last thing I needed was to talk about that.

"Yeah, a brother, Jeremy. I'm sure he is here somewhere." I told him after swallowing a sip of my drink. I winced as it made its way down my throat.

"So who do you live with ?" He continued with the questions.

"My aunt Jenna, you ?" I returned the question as I stepped over a log.

"Stefan and I live together at that German styled house on 5 Oak street. The three story one that's put back a little ways into the woods." He answered stopping and sitting on a log that was by a small stream as if he had known exactly where he was going all along as if he had once explored these woods.

I joined him, sitting closely by him.

"How do you guys afford that ?" I asked, knowing exactly the house he was talking about. It was a huge and very nice.

"We inherited a lot of money after my parents died." That was good enough for me; it made sense.

"Why did you guys choose to live in this little Ol' town ?"

"We lived here once, in that very house actually." He informed me, picking up a rock and throwing it into the stream.

"When was this, maybe you're in one of my yearbooks." I told him, kind off intrigued that he had once lived in this small town without me knowing him. He shook his head.

"We were home schooled then." He said after he swallowed.

He looked right in the eyes after we sat in about a minute of awkward silence.

"You're truly one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. You remind me of my past-the good part of my past." He quickly corrected. I smiled and blushed as I looked away.

"Thank you." I told him, as I looked back up at him. Something about him was so controlling.

"What, no I'm one of the most beautiful girls you've ever seen too ?" He asked jokingly. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I felt so giddy around him.

"You're very cute." I complimented, not knowing what else to say. I looked directly into his icy blue eyes as he looked into my chocolate brown ones. Something about him made me really like him. He slowly leaned in, giving me plenty of time to turn my head away before he kissed me.

"There you are." Matt exclaimed just as our lips were about to meet. Being who it was that found us, my face probably looked like a deer in headlights.

"I looked away quickly and pushed some of my thick-long brown hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.." He paused.

"No, its fine. Matt, this is Damon. He new and Damon, this is Matt, a childhood friend." I introduced them because I had no idea what to do.

"It's good to meet you. I'll leave you guys alone." He said generously as he turned to leave.

"No its okay, we were just about to head back anyway." I smiled, jumping over the log I had just been sitting on. Damon wasn't far behind.

* * *

The walk out of the woods was practically completely silent except for the sound of the leaves crunching beneath our feet and the twigs breaking. By the time we made it back to the clearing in the woods where the party was, I had nearly finished my drink and I was really starting to feel it. Thankfully Bonnie was right there so I wouldn't have to face Matt.

"Hi, we haven't officially meant. I'm Bonnie." She said after the shock of seeing us walk out of the woods together with Matt subsided. Matt left to be with his friends without saying goodbye.

"I'm Damon." He smiled, shaking her hand. Bonnie adverted her eyes back to me.

"I was just looking for you. Caroline is drunk already so I'm going to take her home and I was wondering if you wanted to come to."

"No thanks." I laughed. A drunk Caroline isn't that fun to be around.

"I understand." Bonnie laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow probably okay ?" She asked before walking away.

"Okay." I said as she walked away.

I guess I should go to." I told Damon, hoping he would object.

"Okay, you want me to walk you to the car." He offered.

"Sure." I smiled.

When we made it to the car I almost fell so Damon caught me. Everything was spinning.

"Woahh." He said as he caught me. It seemed like he had gotten there faster than a human could but I was drunk, everything was going a little faster than they should be. "You're drunk." He told me as if I didn't know.

"Sorry." I apologized from him having to catch me.

"You want me to take you home ?" He offered, ignoring my apology as if it wasn't important.

"Uhh, what time is it ?" I asked, my speech a little slurred.

"12:15." He answered after looking at his phone.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What ?" Damon asked.

"I was supposed to be home by 12 and If I was going to be later I had to stay at a friends house." I explained as best I could with my head starting to spin.

"Do you want me to take you to Bonnie's ?" He offered again. He was being so nice about all o this.

"She's taking care of Caroline tonight, probably at her house and I don't want to be there for that." I laughed.

"You can stay with me." He shrugged. Seeing my face he continued.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything and Stefan is going to be there with Lexi." He smiled warmly. "You could stay in her room or on the couch." I knew walking in the woods alone with him was risky let alone staying the night at his house but I didn't really see much of a choice. I definitely couldn't drive and I couldn't find Jeremy who had the key and I wasn't even sure if he was actually here and I forgot my key so I said sure.

"Its okay with Stefan and Lexi though, right ?" I asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Of course." He assured me as he helped me into the car even though I wasn't quite that drunk. His face told me that it was ridiculous to even think that they would mind.

**

* * *

**

Damon's P.O.V

I hopped into the drivers seat of my car and headed towards my house which wasn't that far away. I couldn't believe how much this girl looked like Katherine. She was just like her except nice and sincere; well from what I can tell so far and I've been around for 173 years so my judgment is almost always correct.

"So Lexi lives with you guys ?" Elena asked knowing Stefan couldn't have possibly of found a girlfriend so fast to moving here. She figured she had moved here with him.

"Yeah. He wouldn't move unless she agreed and she thought it was a good idea." I answered, never taking my eyes off of the road. Mostly because if I looked at her I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of her just as Stefan and Lexi couldn't as we walked into the woods together and because she was human and could actually die from a car accident.

When we got to the house, I stayed by her side in case she fell as we walked to the door and walked in.

"Wow, this is nice." She acknowledged.

"Yeah. Do you want to sleep on the couch or…" I paused, waiting for her to answer.

"The couch is fine." She smiled. "I'm sorry to be going to bed so early but I feel sick." She told me embarrassed. I wish she was comfortable enough to be with me to where she wasn't embarrassed.

"Really, its fine and I'm really tired myself." I told her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. She laid on the couch as I set the tan blanket that was hanging on one of the chairs over her.

"I'll go get you some water and the bathroom is right past the staircase." I informed her in case she was going to be sick.

When I returned with the water she was already half asleep so I quietly set it on the lamp table above her head and headed to the basement to have a drink. I heard her mumble, 'Thank you', right before I left.

I sat on the basement floor and drank some blood while I recalled the night and how beautiful she was. I didn't know how she ended up in my living room but I figured luck was on my side tonight.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and how much longer it was.**

**Thank you soooo much to all the readers of this story, it mean so much. :)**

**-butterbut XD - Thank you so much for the review ! It made me so happy haha**

**-AzureRoseSky -Thank you so, so much for the review ! Im glad you like it :)**

**-Jax**


End file.
